


We'll be lost before the dawn

by Skatergirl29



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Battle for Notingham, F/M, Female Pregnancy, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Mpreg, One last kiss, Stillbirth, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Night, major character deaths, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: This starts in the last episode of season 3 when Allan is being chased down by the sheriff Much has been searching for Allan he hopes he will find him alive but his worst fears are confirmed when he finds Allan stumbling along the north road Much does not want Allan to die in the woods so he carries him back to Nottingham but Allan hangs on until the end of the battle Much returns to Allan's room and he and Allan spend a final night together. When the sun rises Much discovers Allan has died during the night Robin and the other outlaws gather to bury Allan and Djaq during their grief Will and Much are bought together and reveal that they've always had feelings for each other but were unsure how the other would re-act. But through all the sorrow and grief they find love and happiness.





	

Allan ran through the woods tripping over roots and stumbling to the ground but he picked himself up and carried on running but the second time he fell wasn't due to tripping over roots it was because an arrow had struck him in his right leg he let out an ear piercing scream and pulled the arrow out of his leg and threw it aside the sound of horses hooves getting closer gave Allan the strength to carry on running but then disaster struck when two moor arrows struck him this time in his back Allan no longer had the strength to carry on running he fell to the floor and tried to crawl away from his attackers but the pain was just so unbearable that he couldn't move he looked up and saw the Sheriff of Nottingham stood before him Allan said 'Y Your still alive'.

Much rode through the woods desperately searching for Allan he'd decided to go back to camp incase he was there but there was no sign of him he knew that if Allan was trying to get to Nottingham then he would most likely travel along the north road so that's where Much headed for next. Meanwhile back at the castle Robin and the others were trying to make the castle secure but Robin was worrying about Much he should have been back hours ago but there was no sign of him Marian walked over to him and said 'Robin worrying isn't going to help Much is brave and a good fighter he can take care of himself' Robin said 'But what about Allan what if he's dead I said some terrible things to Allan and I should have known he wouldn't do that to his friends' Marian said 'I know it's hard but if he is still alive then the best thing you can do is apologise to him I'm sure he'll forgive you'.

Much Galloped along the north road until he reached the cross roads and that was when he spotted Allan stumbling along the road ahead of him Much quickly jumped down from his horse and ran towards Allan catching him as he fell forwards Much said 'What happened Allan who did this to you' Much said 'It was the sheriff he's still alive he has a huge army riding towards Nottingham I was coming to warn you all but I've failed' Much said 'No Allan you haven't I'm going to save you'. Much carefully picked Allan up and moved quickly over to his huge black mare he gently placed Allan in the saddle and then seated himself behind Allan he gently nudged Daisy in the side and made his way back to Nottingham. As Much burst from the tree's he could see Nottingham in front of him but from behind him he could hear the banging of drums the sheriff and his army were getting closer. Tuck and Little John were stood on the battlements when they saw a familiar black horse coming towards the gates Little John said 'Look that's Much and it looks like he might have found Allan' Tuck said 'Open the gates now'.

 

Robin and the others ran towards the gate as Much galloped through Much jumped down and lifted Allan carefully into his arms Robin said 'What happened where did you find him' Much said 'I found him at the cross roads on the north road he says the sheriff attacked him he's still alive Robin' Guy said 'That's impossible I stabbed him' Much said 'Well obviously you didn't do a very good job thanks to you my partner could die' Djaq stepped forwards out of the crowds and said 'Bring him in the castle Much I will do all I can to save him' Much followed Djaq into the castle he got work helping her bandage the wounds on his back Robin walked in and said 'Much we need you the battle is about to begin' Much said 'I want to stay with him though what if he dies without me here' Djaq said 'Much he's not going anywhere we need all the men we can get otherwise I fear we'll all be lost before the dawn' Much leaned down and kissed Allan gently on the forehead and said 'I'll be back very soon my love'.

Robin gathered his outlaws on the battlements and said 'Friends the gift of freedom is yours by right but the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny then so be it but let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so. Now I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me a day may come when the courage of men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. An hour of wolves and shattering shields when the age of men comes crashing down but it is not this day this day we fight by all that we hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand and fight with me we are Robin Hood' the outlaws cheered and raised their swords.

 

The sheriff's army barged the doors down and entered the town Robin and his outlaws were stationed in small groups in different parts of the town and as the army entered the town it set off loads of smoke bombs Robin whistled to give the signal and Much, Will, Little John and Guy charged through the town killing anyone in their way once they were out of the way Robin and the others charged through the town doing exactly the same and then Marian, Djaq and Kate took down the stragglers with their bows from the rooftops. The sheriff was running low on men he decided he and Robin should fight to the death so he entered the town Robin said 'Have you come to yield Sheriff' the sheriff said 'Forget about the soldiers just you and me Hood' the sheriff and Robin both drew their swords and charged forwards towards each other. Meanwhile Marian and Djaq were searching for survivors when Isabella shot Djaq in the pelvis Kate heard the scream and fired an arrow at Isabella killing her instantly Marian carefully lowered Djaq down onto the floor and comforted her as she died Djaq said 'We did good didn't we' Marian said 'Yes Djaq we did do good look shouldn't we get you to Will' Djaq said 'No I don't want him to see me like this I want him to remember me as I was' Marian said 'And I'm sure he will is there anything you want me to tell him'.

Djaq said 'Tell him I want him to follow his heart he should marry the one his heart has always belonged to' Marian said 'And who is it' Djaq said 'Just tell him he'll surely know when you do' Marian looked up when she heard Robin calling for her and then he appeared in the alley Robin said 'Djaq what happened to her' Marian said 'It was Isabella the smoke was still so thick we couldn't see her. She doesn't want Will to see her like this' Djaq said 'Robin forgive me I've failed you I couldn't see her have we won the battle' Robin said 'Djaq you have not failed anyone you fought bravely. Yes Djaq we have won the battle the Sheriff is dead for good this time' Djaq grabbed hold of the arrow and pulled it from her pelvis she said 'That's better' and with those words she took her last breath and then her eyes went still and her skin went cold.

 

As the sun set behind Nottingham the dead were being counted Much was eager to be with Allan so he quietly excused himself from the celebrations he ran up to Allan's room and opened the door Allan said 'I wondered when you'd come to me how goes the battle' Much said 'We won Allan I only wish we could have fought side by side maybe next time we shall be able to' Allan drew a shaky breath and said 'I don't think there will be a next time Much I'm loosing blood quickly I fear I won't last the night' Much said 'But you said we'd always have forever' Allan said 'I'm surprised we even got married I'm not exactly perfect' Much grasped Allan's hands and said 'Your perfect for me I've always loved you' Allan said 'I have one wish for you Much when I'm gone I want you to follow your heart and fall in love with the one who your heart has always longed for' Much said 'But that was always you Allan' Allan said 'No it wasn't it was Will and I have no doubt he feels the same way about you' Much said 'But what you say is ridiculous Will is already Married' Allan said 'This battle will have taken so many people what's to say it hasn't taken Djaq' Much said 'I seriously hope your wrong I would not wish death on Djaq purely so me and Will could be together'.

Allan and Much continued to talk and the hours faded away and as the sun rose behind the castle the dust was beginning to settle Robin knocked on Allan's bedroom door and he walked in Much was sat on the window seat watching the sun rise Robin said 'Oh Much have you been up with him all night why don't you go and have something to eat I'll sit with him' Much said 'No thank you Robin I'll stay with him I won't leave him not whilst he still needs me' Tuck felt Allan's wrist for a pulse and then turned to Much and said 'He doesn't need you anymore Much' Much turned to the bed and said 'He's really gone but I didn't get to say goodbye to him' Robin walked over to Much and pulled him into a hug even though Much was fighting against him he wanted to be brave but eventually gave in and buried his head in Robin's chest Robin said 'Much come on it's alright hey come on shush just let it all out'.

 

A couple of long days passed the outlaws by but on a clear winters evening the outlaws gathered at the graveyard in Locksley to bury Allan and Djaq's bodies Will's eyes were full of sorrow and sadness as were Much's but with the support from Robin and the others they were able to give their fallen outlaws a proper burial. And as for these two outlaws who gave their lives their deaths were neither cause for mourning or sadness for they will live forever their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter in the legends of Robin Hood and his band of outlaws. Much was sat beside the fire counting the stars in the sky Robin walked over and said 'You not eating tonight Much it's roast Lamb your favourite. Do you want to talk about anything' Much twirled his wedding ring round on his finger and said 'Now that the sheriff's dead is England worth fighting for anymore I just don't know if I can carry on not without Allan' Robin said 'Would Allan really want you to give up Much' Much said 'No I know he wouldn't but I don't know if I have the strength to carry on Robin' Robin said 'Of course you have the strength to carry on Much and one thing you must remember is your not on your own we're all here to support you because that's what friends do'. 


End file.
